Onkey Fanfiction - My Chicken, My Anemy
by ChoiKang YunHee
Summary: Bagaimana jika sang Diva Sherlock University bertemu dengan Sang Chicken Holic yang mengaku ngaku sebagai kekasinya, dan lebih parahnya lagi sang chicken holic lah yang telah mengambil first kiss sang diva
1. Chapter 1

ONKEY FANFICTION - MY ENEMY , MY CHICKEN HOLIC...

BY CHOIKANG YUN HEE a.k.a HANCHUL'S SON a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing :: ONKEY ,, dll...

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: comedy, romance...

Rated: for this chap rated is T (rated bisa aja berubah di next chap)

a/n: kalo mau bayangin para membernya, bayangin aja mereka lagi d HELLO...

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

chap 1

-ONKEY-

all pov is author pov

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa di SHERLOCK UNIVERSITY. Dan hari ini juga masih berjalan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari yang sangat menyebalkan untuk seorang namja cantik, well dia tetap menikmatinya. Coklat-coklat yang bertumpuk di depan lokernya, bucket-bucket bunga yang di berikan namja-namja tampan di SHERLOCK, membuatnya seperti menjadi seorang DIVA. Tidak sedikit yeoja-yeoja yang iri dengannya. Tapi cobalah lihat namja bermata kucing ini, dia masih menjalani harinya dengan biasa, seperti tidak ada hal yang spesial yang di dapatkannya hari ini..

SPESIAL?

Baginya coklat-coklat dan bucket-bucket bunga itu tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong hyung, bagaimana harimu ?" sapa seorang namja imut,

"Hariku masih berjalan seperti biasanya Taeminnie.." jawabnya dengan santai,

"Huh.. sampai kapan hyung mau seperti ini terus? Kan kasian namja-namja itu. Apakah hyung tidak berniat untuk berhenti mempermainkan mereka?" tanya taemin

"mempermainkian? aku tidak mempermainkan mereka taeminnie.. meraka saja yang terlalu ngefans denganku, aku tidak pernah memintanya." jawab key dengan santainya (lagi)

"aku rasa hyung harus memiliki seorang pacar" ucap taemin

" mwo? Pacar? untuk apa? aku masih ingin menikmati kebebasan ku ini taeminnie" sahut key dengan nada yang cukup keras

" ne arraseo hyung, tapi bisakah hyuing bicara pelan-pelan saja kita ini lagi di kantin hyung bukan di hutan" ucapa taemin sambil mengusap-usap telingany

" haha.. sudahlah, lebih baik kau urusi saja pacarmu itu" ucap key sambil menunjuk seorang namja berambut cepak.

"Annyeong chagi, annyeong key hyung.." sapa namja itu yang ternyata adalah minho

" annyeong minho, kau mau menjemput taeminnie?" tanya key dengan tatapanh yang sulit di artikan

"N-ne hyung, aku mau menjempemput taeminnie" jawab minho

"Aish.. hyung jangan menatap pacar ku sperti itu" ucap taemin.

.

.

.

"key-ah, jakkaman..." teriak seorang namja berlesung pipi dari arah belakang key

"eh.. siwon hyung, ada apa?" tanya key

" aku kan sudah bilang panggil aku wonnie, apa kau sudah lupa?" potong siwon

"A-Aku..."

"ah... sudahlah lupakan saja, aku hanya ingin menagih janjimu" potong siwon

"janji?" tanya key dengan nada bingung

"ne.. kau bilang kau mau memberikan ku jawabannya hari ini..." jawab siwon

"oh.. itu... mian hyung aku tidak bisa menerimamu.." ucap key dengan entenganya

" mungkin kau lebih cocok dengan kibum yang anak sastra itu.." sambung key lagi

"tapi key aku hanya ingin denganmu, dan.. aku juga menyangimu.." ucpa siwon

" tapi juga hyung, aku tidak menyayangimu, kau tau hyung, hyung itu orang ke-10 yang mengatakan hal ini dalam 1 minggu terakhir, jadi... lupakan saja aku ne..." sambil meninggalkan siwon di koridor kampus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-ONKEY-

Keesokan harinya...

"taemin-ah, kau tau siapa pemilik loker di sebelah lokerku ?" tanya key saat mereka sudah sampai di taman kampus

"pemilik loker di loker sebelah loker hyung? memangnya kenapa?" tanya taemin

"cukup jawab aku taeminnie.." jawab key

" aku tidak tau hyung..." ucap taemin

"Ah apa ada idola baru di SHERLOCK?" tanya key lagi

"idola baru?" taemin balik bertanya

"humm.. sepertinya namja itu sudah menjadi idola baru di SHERLOCK.." jawab key

"oh..." sahut taemin dengan santainya

"hanya 'OH' ?" tanya key

" lalu aku harus berkata apa hyung ? aku harus bilang waw gitu.." tanya taemin dengan polosnya

"hah.. ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, jangan sampai kepopuleranku tersaingi oleh dia..." sahut key dengan mantap...

-ONKEY-

"Yunho hyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ucap key sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi kantin

" mau tanya apa key ?" tanya yunho

" hyung tau tidak pemilik loker di sebelah lokerku ?" tanya key

" aku tidak tau" jawab yunho sambil menerima suapan dari sang kekasih a.k.a kim jaejoong

"ayolah hyung, hyung pasti tau, hyung kan anak pemilik SHERLOCK, jebal~" key memohon dengan puppy eyesnya

"dia ada disana key-ah" ucap jaejoong sambil menunjuk seorang namja berambut pirang

"yang mana hyung ? apa dia tampan?" tanya key

"yang sedang duduk bersama henry, dia mahasiswa baru jurusan seni, sama dengan henry.. humm.. lumayan tampan" jawab jaejoong yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari yunho

"hehehehe.. tetap kau yang paling tampan yunnie" ucap jaejoong

" ohh.. jadi yang itu orangnya.." gumam key

" gomawo jae hyung, gomawo yun hyung.." ucap key sambil meninggalkan bangku yang di tempati yunjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"huh jadi dia orangnya" ucap key sambil melihat kearah meja sebelahnya

"eh.. dia mau kemana? Tolet ? hahahahahah… tempat yang bagus untuk memperingatinya" ucap key sambil tersenyum evil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HEI! Kau! Kau mahasiswa baru di SHERLOCK kan ?" tanya key sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu

" kau bicara deganku?" tanya namja itu

" memangnya menurutmu aku berbicara dengan siapa eoh?" tanya key dengan nada yang tidak enak di dengar

"mian.. tapi bisakah kau berbicara dengan baik-baik, aku sanbae mu disini" ucap namja itu

"MWO?" key tercengan saat namja itu mengankat wajahnya, '**matilah riwayatmu key, kau telah mengganggu kekasih dari seorang beruang kutub**' ucap key dalam hati

"lee-teuk-hyung" ucap key dengan terbata

" ne… key wae? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu ?" tanya leeteuk

" eh! Mianhamnida hyung, aku salah orang.." ucap key sambil membungkukan badannya 90 derajat dan lalu masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet, sedangkan leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku key, '**ada apa dengan anak itu?**' pikirnya.

Setelah leeteuk keluar dari kawasan toilet, key segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya(?), '**uh pabbo, masa aku tidak bisa membedakan yang mana leeteuk hyung yang mana namja sialan itu, kan yang sama hanya rambutnya aja, dasar pabbo! Ini semua karna namja sialan itu!'** ucap key dalam hati, saat key sedang mencuci mukanya di wastafel, tiba-tiba ada suara seorang namja di belakangnya

" sepertinya ada hoobae yang mencariku.." ucap namja itu, key pun membalikan badannya ke arah belakang agar dapat melihat namja itu dengan jelas

" ya! kau pasti mahasiswa baru itukan…" ucap key dengan nada melecehkan

" seharusnya kau bicara lebih sopan pada sanbaemu ini" ucap namja itu sambil mendekatkan dirinya dengan key

" ck.. kenapa aku harus seperti itu.." tanya key dengan nada tidak senang

" karena… kau… memang harus seperti itu.." jawab nanja itu sambil menghimpit tubuh key diantara tembok dan tubuh nya, lalu memerangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya, namja itu terpesona dengan wajah cantik key, kulit yang mulus-mata sipit seperti mata kucing-bibirnya yang merah menggoda-belum lagi tetesan air yang mengalir di wajah mulus nan cantik milik key.

" namamu siapa cantik?" tanya namja itu sambil mengusap pipi kanan key

" cih! Seharusnya kau sudah tau siapa aku.." jawab key dengan nada sombong

" kau benar.. seharusnya aku sudah tau namja secantik dirimu.. kim kibum.." ucap namja itu, key hanya memandang aneh namja itu

"kalau begitu maukah kau jadi milikku? Tanya namja itu

"haha.. kau tau , kau itu namja ke sebelas yang sudah mengatakan hal ini dalam seminggu terakhir" jawab key dengan evil smirknya

" benarkah? Tapi yang seperti ini pasti kau belum pernah merasakannya kan ?" tanya namja itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah key, dan akhirnya…..

**CHUP~**

Namja itu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir key, beberapa saat kemudian, namja itu mulai melumat bibir atas key, sedangkan key masih berusaha berontak. Semakin lama namja itu mulai memperdalam ciumannya, bahkan bukan hanya melumat tapi menghisap kedua bibir key secara bersamaan, tangan kiri namja itu menekan tengkuk key, sedangkan tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang key, dan sekarang tangan key mulai meremas kaos dibagian dada namja itu.

"mmmphhh…"

Secara tidak sadar key melenguh pelan, namja itu pun tersenyum senag melihat respon key, namja itu menjilat bibir bawah key, untuk meminta akses agar bisa masuk kedalam gua hangat key, tapi key masih saja mentup mulutnya. Namja itu pun tidak kehabisan akal, tangan kanan nya mulai menyusup(?) ke dalam kaus key, setelah menemukan sesuatu yang di carinya namja itu pun tersenyum senang.

"Ahhhhhnnn~"

Key memekik saat nipplenya di jepit oleh jari-jari namja itu, kesempatan emas ini tidak di sia-siakan oleh namja itu, lidahnya mulai di masukan kedalam bibir key, mengeksplor bibir key.

"enggghh.." key melenguh saat merasa lidahnya di hisap oleh namja itu, salivapun mulai menetes dari sudut bibir key, namun karena pasokan oksigen yang mendesak akhirnya naja itupun melepaskan ciumannya. Namja itu tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah key.

Wajanya yang memerah..

Matanya yang tertutup rapat..

Bibirnya yang terbuka dan mengkilat karna sisa-sisa saliva..

Lalu nafasnya yang terengah..

Itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri untuk namja itu.

" kau.. manis sekali key.." ucap namja itu sambil mengusap bibir key dengan ibu jarinya, key pun membuka matanya, dan…

**PLAK!**

Pipi kiri namja itu terkena tamparan keras key.

" kau! Brengsek! Kau telah mengambil first kiss ku jinki.."

"wow.. ternyata kau sudah tau namaku.. sepopuler itukah aku ? ini baru permulaan key-ah.." ucap namja itu a.k.a jinki

"karena aku sudah mengambil first kiss mu maka jadilah milikku key…" ucap namja itu lagi sambil mengecup bibir key, lalu pergi meninggalkan key sendiri.

"dia… lihat saja aku akan membalasnya!" ucap key dengan mata yang berkilat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=TBC=**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **barangkali bingung , kenapa mereka bisa tau nama satu sama lain. Karena di depan loker mahasiswa SHERLOCK itu ada namanya jadi kita bisa tau siapa pemilik loker itu.

Mian kalo kiss scene'a aneh ,, cz ak gak berpengalaman ,, aku Cuma tau dari fanfic-fanfic yang pernah aku baca..

Heheheehhe…

#peluk Bang Min..

**Met ktemu di next chap..**

**Annyeong**

**Review Ne...**


	2. Chapter 2

ONKEY FANFICTION - MY ENEMY , MY CHICKEN HOLIC...

BY CHOIKANG YUN HEE a.k.a HANCHUL'S SON a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing :: ONKEY ,, dll...

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, dll..

Genre: comedy, romance...

Rated: baca aja yahh.. #diblender jinki

a/n: kalo mau bayangin para membernya, bayangin aja mereka lagi d HELLO...

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ...

Chap 2.

Author pov

"huwaaaa~~ taemininie, jonghyunie hyung, pokoknya aku tidak rela, aku harus balas dendam pada namja brengsek itu" tangis key.

"ne key… tapi bisakah kau kecilkan sedikit suara mu, kita ada di taman sekarang" ucap jong hyun menenangkan.

" ne hyung, tenanglah sedikit, semua orang di sherlock memperhatikan kita.." ucap taemin

" apa kau bilang? Tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang disaat seperti ini!" bentak key, seketika mata taemin langsung berkaca-kaca mendengarkan perkataan key, untunglah minho datang, dan bisa menenangkan taemin.

"huwaa~~ taeminnie mian, eomma tidak bermaksud membentakmu…" ucap key di sela tagisnya.

-stop-

Apa ?

Eomma ?

Hah~ itu karna key udah nganggep taemin anaknya sendiri (?)

-play-

"hiks.. ini semua karna namja oleng itu…." Ucap key lagi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah key, jonghyun, and 2min berada, di kantin kampus. Dengan mata bengkaknya key hanya memandang nasi goreng kimchi yang sudah di belikan oleh jonghyun

"key-ah, kenapa tidak dimakan ?" tanya jonghyun dengan lembut, key hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya.

Sesaat kemudian datanglah kang in, leeteuk, yunho, and jaejoong.

"ommo~ key-ah ada apa dengan matamu ?" pekik leeteuk saat melihat mata key yang bengkak, sedangkan jaejoong memandang jonghyun and 2min dengan tatapan bertanya ada-apa-dengan-key-sebenarnya?, dan jonghyun and 2min menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu mereka seakan mereka tidak tau apa-apa.

-15 MENIT KEMUDIAN-

Hah~

Ternyata key masih saja tetap diam sambil mempout kan bibirnya, semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

Dan tiba-tiba datanglah sesosok mahluk yang sudah kita tunggu tunggu sedari tadi

"annyeong chagi~" ucap jinki sambil mengecup bibir key di depan umum, semua orang pun terkaget-kaget melihat sang diva "dimiliki" orang lain.

"ya! Kau seenaknya saja kau menciumku…. Namja aneh!" bentak key disertai deathglare dari mata kucingnya

"chagiya bisakah kau pelankan suara sedikit, hmm~" ucap jinki lagi sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang rampin sang almighty

"lepaskan ! dasar namja mesum! Tadi kau menciumku , sekarang kau memelukku, sebenarnya apa maumu sih ? dasar namja gila!" bentak key dengan nada depresi berat (?).

Karena suasan mulai memenas, akhirnya, kangteuk - yunjae – jonghyun, memilih untuk segera meninggalkan TKP.

Begitupun dengan taemin dan minho, tapi sebelum mereka melangkahkan kaki tiba-tiba key menahan tangan kiri minho dengan tangan kanannya, karna menerasa di tahan oleh seseorang minho pun membalikan badanya.

"ya! Kau.. kuda bercula satu ! kau mau membawa baby taeminnie kemana eoh ?" tanya key dengan nada yang jelas-jelas tidak enak di dengar, tapi belum sempat minho mengucapkan sepatah katapun, key sudah menarik taemin untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

" hah~ hyung emang nya ada kuda bercula satu ? yang ada juga badak kali…" desah kecewa minho. Sedangkan sang tersangka terjadi keributan hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…..

Key hanya menatap lokernya dengan nanar.

" namja sialan itu, dia sangat menyebalkan. Apa maksud dari semua ini ? dia mau mengalahkan kepopuleran ku hah" omel key.

Orang orang di sekitar key hanya bertatapan heran.

" apa sang almighty sedang marah-marah pada lokernya?" bisik salah seorang di antara mereka.

"annyeong key…" sapa jonghyun

" hmm… annyeong hyung" balas key dengan nadsa sangat (sangat) lesu

"uh.. key-ah ada apa dengan loker mu ? apa kau pindah loker ?" tanya jonghyun dengan nada heran melihat keadaan loker key

"ani hyung.. sekarang sang diva sudah benar benar kehilangan sinarnya, hyung lihat.. sekarang loker ku sudah mati (?), tak ada lagi bucket bunga, tak ada lagi coklat-coklat untukku. Hiks hiks" jawab key dengan mata berkaca kaca

"mwo ? apakah namja itu benar-benar sudah mengalahkan kepopuleranmu ? lihat saja lokernya, sekarang sudah padat penduduk seperti loker mu dulu.." ucap jonghyun

" entahlah hyung.." balas key sambil meninggalkan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Jam kuliah pun hari ini sudah selesai, " hah~ hari ini sungguh aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi.." ucap key frustasi, bagaimana tidak, hari ini jam kuliah key sangat padat ditambah lagi dengan tidak adanya taemin dan jonghyun karna sudah tidak ada lagi jam kuliah.

"annyeong chagi.. kenapa kau begitu lesu eoh ? apa karna kau merindukan ku" ucap jinki sambil merangkul key

"heh kau namja oleng, bisakah sehari saj kau tidak mengganggu ku ?" tanya key derngan nada ketus

"sayangnya tidahk bisa.." jawab jinki dengan santainya.

"ah! Terserah! Sekarang aku hanya ingin pulang. Minggir!" ucap key sambil melepaskan diri dari tangan tangan pervert jinki.

" bagaimana kalau kita mapir dulu ke café depan… nanti aku antar kau pulang.." ajak jinki

"tidak mau" jawab key dengan ketus

" ayolah key sekali saja.. ne ?" bujuk jinki

"terserah kau sajalah " sang almighty pun akhirnya mengalah dengan keinginan sang chicken holic.

.

.

.

" mau pesan apa key ah?" tanya jinki

" aku hanya ingin minum, juice strawberry saja.." jawab key sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan lupa ritual terpenting mempoutkan bibirnya yang menggemaskan itu. Ah.. itu semakin membuat jinki tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"baiklah, juice strawberry nya 2 dan steak ayam nya 1.." ucap jinki pada sang waiterss.

"hemm.. sepertinya kau sedang dalam mood yang buruk" ucap jinki

" ini semuakan karena kau" balas key

"ne.. makanlah.. mungkin ini akan membantu membuat mu merasa lebih baik." Ucap jinki lagi sambil memberikan sekotak cokelat

" ku dengar cokalt itu bisa membuat mood orang menjadi lebih baik " sambung jinki.

Akhirnya key pun memakan coklat yang di berikan oleh jinki, sebenarnya rasa coklat it sangat enak di lidah key, hanya saja karana gengsi yang terlalu tinggi, key tidak mau mengatakan itu.

Beberapa menit kedepan pun akhirnya hanya ditemani oleh kebisuan, jinki sedang sibuk dengan 'kekasih'nya, sedangkan key lebih memilih untuk melihat ke arah jalan dari pada harus melihat sang chicken holic.

"key ah, ak sudah selesai makan, sekarang kita mau kemana ?" tanya jinki

" aku mau pulang!" jawab key

"ne.. minumannya biar aku saj yang bayar" ucap jinki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ahh.. jinki kau-hh mau appaaahh~~" tanya key dengan #ekhem stengah mendesah.

"kau mau di mobil atau apartement ku, my kitty…?" tanya jinki balik, smabil membelai wajah key yang sudah bercucuran keringat dingin, karan menahan hasratnya.

"kau-hh gilla.. ahhhh~~~" ucap key sambil mendesah karna jinki mulai melakukan penyerangan (?)

"ahh~~ kau-hh gila... uuhhh~ jinki kau ah mau app-mmmphh" ucapan key terpotong karena ciuman brutal jinki.

"I want you baby~~" ucap jinki samil menyisir satu persatu titik sensitive key, mulai dari mengulum telinganya, lalu menjilat dan menggigit leher key, dan akhirnya turunlah ke #ekhem nya key.

"ohhh~ gajimmaa-hhh hah~~.. aku tidak mau, ah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"arrrrghhh…" teriak sang namja bermata kucing saat terbangun dari mimpinya.

Dia pun melihat kesekelilingnya. Ini kan kamarnya.

"key waeyo?" tanya eomma kim saat mendengar teriakn key

" ani eomma gwenchana" jawab key pada sang eomma yang sudah berdiri di dekat nya

"chagi.. kau , mimpi... hmm basah ?" tanya eomma kim

"mwo? Aniya.. kenapa eomma bilang begitu.." ucap key karna takut mimpinya yang tadi itu di ketahui oleh sang eomma

" tapi.. celana mu key chagi… kenapa basah ? dan tepat di… selangkangan mu?"

BLUSH~~

muka key seketika langsung memerah ketika melihat kearah nya yang masih tetutupi oleh boxer pendek, hah... ternyata benar sang almighty key habis bermimpi basah dengan sang chicken holic a.k.a JINKI.

'huwaaa~~~ memalukan~~~' jerit key dalam hati.

"hah~ sudahlah , sekarang lebih baik kau mandi lalu turun untuk sarapan.." ucpa eomma kim.

"hah tadi aku bemimpi berhubungan dengan namja oleng itu ? ada apa dengan otak ku ini eoh ?" ucap key

Karena teringat akan sesuatu key pun membuka laci meja nakas yang terdapat di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia mengambil selembar foto anak kecil yang terlihat sudah agak kusam, mungkin karna sudah terlalu lama.

"bogoshippo…" ucap key sambil meneteskan air mata.

"kapan kau kembali ? kau mengingkari janji mu, ini sudah lebih dari 10 tahun aku menunggu kehadiran mu lagi.." ucap key.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**REVIEW NE :D**


	3. Chapter 3

ONKEY FANFICTION - MY ENEMY , MY CHICKEN HOLIC...

BY CHOIKANG YUN HEE a.k.a HANCHUL'S SON a.k.a CHANGMIN'S WIFE

Pairing :: ONKEY ,, dll...

Disclaimer :: They are not mine ,, but my CHANGMIN is always my mine... hahahah

Warning :: YAOI, boys love, many typo's in here, aneh, alur gak jelas,tidak sesuai ejaan bahasa indonesia yang benar, judul gak nyambung, **NC17** dll..

Genre: comedy, romance, hurt/comfort...

Rated: **M**

a/n: kalo mau bayangin para membernya, bayangin aja mereka lagi d HELLO...

saya udah kasih tau yaa kalo fanfic ini udah berubah rated jadi **M** dan **NC****17** so~ jgn salahkan saya kalo kalian semua jadi tambah yadong ,, wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk

SEMUA ORANG BOLEH BACA,, SEMUA ORANG BOLEH COMMENT..

HAPPY READ…

CHAP 3

AUTHOR POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

SHERLOCK UNIVERSITY

"annyeong hyung…" sapa taemin saat melihat key sedang duduk sendirian di koridor kampus.

"hyung~~" panggil taemin lagi saat tak mendapatkan respon dari key.

"ya! Eomma! Kenapa tidak menjawab tae.. hiks hiks.." ucap taemin yang sudah frustasi memanggil-manggil 'eomma' nya.

"eh! Taeminnie kenapa menangis ?" Tanya key saat sudah sadar dari 'alamnya'

"hiks.. hiks.. eomma tadi tidak menjawab saat tae panggil , tae kira eomma marah sama tae.. hiks hiks.." jawab taemin di tengah tangisnya.

"eh.. mian baby.. eomma sedang tidak konsentrasi.. eomma sedang memikirkan- "

"memikirkan appa ?" Tanya taemin memotong perkataan key.

"eomma... sedang memikirkan appa.." sahut key.

"tae, mengerti kok pasti eomma kangen sama appa kan, tae juga kangen sama appa…" ucap taemin dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"appa kapan kembali eomma ?" Tanya taemin.

"ummm.. eomma juga tidak tau baby, tapi eomma yakin appa akan segera kembali" jawab key dengan nada yakin di tengah kekalutannya.

"tapi.. appa sudah pergi selama bertahun-tahun, dan tidak pernah memberi kabar pada kita ataupun jjong hyung…" ucap taemin.

'ne.. ini sudah terlalu lama untuk menunggu kembali kehadirannya' ucap key dalam hati.

"taeminnie harus sabar ne~~" ucap key dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"oh yaah.. hari ini taeminnie kuliah sampai jam berapa ?" Tanya key

"umm.. hanya ada satu jam kuliah lagi.. nanti tae pulang sama minho kok" jawab taemin.

"ne.. arra.. kalau begitu eomma pulang duluan ne.. pai pai" ucap key sambil berlalu dari hadapan taemin.

'hyung.. aku tau pasti tadi hyung sedang memikirkannya kan… 12 tahun memang bukan waktu yang sebentar hyung.. tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali pada kita..' ucap taemin dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"key~~~~" panggil seseorang saat key sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"ne.." jawab key.

"hah hah.. bagaimana key ?" tanya namja itu pada key dengan terengah engah.

"bagaimana apanya hyung ?" Tanya key tidak mengerti.

"bagaimana jawabanmu.. apa kau mau menerima ku ?" Tanya namja itu lagi

"ooh~~ itu…" ucap key saat sudah mengerti apa yang di maksud namja itu.

"mian .. changmin hyung.. aku tidak bias menerima mu.." jawab key.

"wae?" Tanya changmin lagi.

"umm.. hyung terlalu tinggi untuk ku" jawab key asal.

"aish key , aku serius.." ucap chanmin sambil menjepit tubuh key diantara tubuhnya dan mobil key.

"hyu-hyung mau apa ?" Tanya key cemas.

"aku hanya ingin mendapatkan, apa yang harus aku dapatkan.." ucap changmin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah key.

"hyu-hyung gajima…" ucap key, di otak mulai berputar lagi kejadian sewaktu di toilet bersama jinki.

"wae? Aku tau kau itu seorang diva kampus, karena itu aku ingin memilikimu.." sahut changmin.

"tapi hyungkan sudah punya kyuh-yun" ucap key terbata saat merasakan terpaan nafas changmin di lehernya.

"gwenchana.." sahut changmin santai.

Key sudah pasrah, mau berontak sebagaimana pun dia sudah tidak bisa lagi lepas dari kungkungan changmin, apalagi lagi tempat parkir mobil di Sherlock tergolong tempat yang sepi.

Tapi tiba-tiba..

Buuggh…..

Ada yang memukul changmin dari arah samping saat changmin belum merasakan bibir seksi milik key.

" mau apa kau hah!" bentak jinki.

"aish! Dasar anak baru tidak punya sopan santun.." ucap changmin.

"kau yang tidak sopan, kau ingin me-rape kekasihku eoh ?" mata key membulat saat mendengar pernyataan jinki.

"haha.. kekasih kata mu ? dasar hoobae kurang ajar.." geram changmin sambil memukulkan tangannya kearah perut jinki.

Buugghh…..

"jinki~" pekik key saat melihat jinki tersungkur.

"hanya begitu saja keahlian mu eoh ?" Tanya changmin melecehkan.

Dan akhirnya baku hantam pun tidak dapat di hindari lagi, sampai saat yunho dan jaejoong datang ke parkiran karena di sms key.

"yaa! Shim changmin apa yang kau lakukan ?" bentak jaejoong saat melihat changmin sedang adu jotos dengan jinki.

"hyu-hyung…" panggil changmin tidak percaya.

"ne! sekarang cepat ikut denganku… sejak kapan kami mengajari mu untuk melakukan kekerasan di tempat seperti ini.." geram yunho.

Saat yunjaemin sudah tidak ada, jinki berusaha bangun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"ka-kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya key dengan takut-takut.

"apanya yang tidak apa-apa ? kau tidak lihat, aku babak belur karena mu.. apa kau tidak bisa menjaga diri mu sendiri eoh !" bentak jinki.

" apa hak mu membentakku! Aku tidak meminta mu untuk membantu ku" ucap key emosi.

" lalu membiarkan mu di rape oleh orang lain, begitu.. aku tidak menyangka ternyata sebegitu mudahnya kah kau menyerahkan tubuh mu…." Geram jinki.

"jaga ucapan mu jinki" pekik key dengan nada tinggi.

Jinki tidak berkata apapun tapi langsung menyeret key ke arah mobilnya.

"ya! Kau mau membawa ku kemana?" bentak key, tidak terima di seret-seret oleh jinki.

"ke apartement ku, kau.. harus bertanggung jawab kim kibum…" ucap jinki dengan nada tegas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jinki memacu mobil dengan cepat di tengah jalan kota seoul. Key hanya terdiam saat melihat muka jinki yang sepertinya sedang kerasukan setan entah dari mana itu.

Saat sampai di lobby apartement-nya jinki langsung menarik key keluar dari mobilnya dengan paksa.

Dan lalu memanggul key di bahunya agar key tidak dapat melahirkan diri.

Jinki memasukkan beberapa angka sebagai kode apartement-nya. Lalu menunci kembali apartement itu. Dan setelah sampai di dalam kamar-nya, jinki langsung membanting tubuh key ke kasur king sizenya.

"Jin-jinki.. ka-kau mau apa ?" Tanya key dengan kadar ketakutan yang tinggi.

"aku ingin memiliki mu seutuhnya, agar kau tidak di ganggu oleh namja namja gatel seperti tadi." Jawab jinki dengan santai.

"ga-jima.. hiks.. ga-jima.. aku.. aku ti-tidak mau.." bentak key di tengah isakannya.

"kau menolak saat aku yang melakukannya, tapi saat kau akan di rape oleh namja lain kau malah diam saja." Bentak jinki dengan amarah dan nafsu yang sudah mengebu-gebu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

jinki langsung menindih perut ramping milik key, dan melepaskan kaos yang digunakan oleh key dengan paksa.

"jebal~~ gajima…" mohon key dengan tangisnya.

Tapi sepertinya, jinki sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan key. Malah setelah kaos itu menghilang, sekarang jinki sedang melepaskan celana jeans yang di gunakan oleh key. Setelah tubuh key naked, jinki pun mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu-persatu. Dan kini jinki yang sudah naked menindih tubuh naked milik key, key hanya memejamkan matanya, dia sudah pasrah.

"baby, buka mata mu" ucap jinki, tapi key malah memalingkan mukanya.

"aku bilang buka matamu, dan lihat aku!" bentak jinki.

Dengan takut-takut key pun membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan saat melihat sesuat yang menggantung di tubuh jinki, mata key langsung terbuka lebar.

"on-onew…" panggil key.

"kau memanggil siapa ?" Tanya jinki.

"kau onew kan, itu kalung pasangan ku dengan onew, dan hanya aku dan onew yang memilikinya" ucap key saat melihat kalung bertulisan 'ONKEY' tergantung di leher jinki. Tapi jinki tidak mempedulikan itu, jinki langsung menurunkan wajahnya dan menghisap leher putih milik key.

"eennnghhh…on-onew.." desah key.

Jinki semakin gencar menyerang leher mulus milik key dengan tanda tanda kepemilikannya.

"sepertinya kita tidak perlu melakukan pemanasan lagi kan key.." ucap jinki dengan senyum evil nya.

"a-ani.. gajima" tolak key.

"gwenchana, ini pasti akan menjadi pengalaman yang tidak akan terlupankan key.." ucap jinki.

jinki menarik dengan paksa tubuh key ke pinggir kasurnya, kaki kanan key dibiarkan menjuntai di lantai, dan kirinya jinki letakkan di pundaknya. Key hanya memejamkan mata sambil meremas sprei berwarna putih itu.

**EKHEM… NC-NYA DIMULAI YAAA~~~~~**

Tarik nafas dulu.. huuuuuuhhh~~~

Jinki mengusap rectum pink milik key, key hanya mendesah kecil.

Lalu jinki mulai meremas junior milik key. Yang mendatangkan erangan dari key.

"ahhh.. on-ew… sssshhhh.."

Semakin lama remasan jinki semakin menggila, dan membuat key lupa diri.

"on-ew, ahh~ aku ingin… ennnghhh~ ke-luar ahhh…" ucap key

"keluarkan saja baby.." sahut jinki.

"hah~ seben-tarr la-gihhh.. ooohhh... fast-ter"pinta key saat dia merasa orgasmenya akan segera datang.

"onew-hhh... hah... ak-u...ahh..hah...ahh..." pekik key saat jinki mempercepat tempo kocokannya, ditambah lagi twinsball nya yang dimanjakan oleh tangn jinki yang satu lagi, dan jangan upakan onew yang sedang menghisap nipple key secara bergantian.

"onew-hh... akuhh akanh sam-pai.."

Saat key akan mencapai klimaksnya, saat itu pula lah jinki memasukan juniornya kedalam hole kecil milik key.

"aaaaaaarrrrrghhhhh~~" teriak key antara rasa sakit dan nikmat, pasalnya saat ujung junior jinki masuk saat key sedang mangalami klimaksnya.

"ugghhh.. sem-pith.." desah jinki saat kepala juniornya di jepit oleh hole key.

Jinki berusaha memasuki hole key lebih dalam, tetapi sepertinya key mengeratkan holenya agar junior jinki tidak bisa masuk ke dalam holenya yang masih steril, akhirnya jinki pun memelintir kedua nipple key, agar bisa memasuki hole hangat milik key.

"ahhh…ahhh.. sakiiitt~" teriak key saat junior jinki mulai memasukinya.

"tahan baby, hole mu memang sempithh…"

Dan akhirnya..

Blessh..

Masuklah sudah benda yang amat di kramatkan oleh para namja #plak!

"aaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkhhhh…" teriak key.

" bersiaplah key, akan ku bawa kau ke surga." Ucap jinki tanpa memperdulikan darah yang mengalir dari hole key, darah itu malah di pakai sebagai pelumas agar jinki bias lebih mudah melakukan in-out di hole key.

"akhh..akkhhh… akkhhh.." key merintih kesakitan.

Sedangkan jinki sedang menikmati remasan yang diberikan hole key pada juniornya.

" ahhhhh…" key melengkungkan tubuhnya saat ujung junior milik jinki menyentuh daging kenyal di dalam tubuhnya yang di ketahui sebagai titik sweet spot milik key.

"ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… ahh.. on-ew faster…"

"as you wish baby"

Tubuh key tersentak-sentak karna gerakan in-out jinki, kaki kiri nya nya pun terkadang terjatuh dari pundak jinki.

"hhh.. ahhhh.. aku sampai~" ucap key

Splurt~ cairan itu membasahi perut jinki.

Tetapi jinki terus mengenjot hole key tanpa lelah, dan beberrapa menit pun terus sperti itu.

30 menit kemudian.

Junior jinki semakin membesar tanda bahwa jinki akan mendapat klimaks nya.

Jinki menaikan kedua kaki key ke atas bahu nya, lalu menjauhkan pinggang key dari junior nya, dan seketika dengan kerasnya jinki memasukan kembali junior nya, seolah-olah dia ingin mengghancurkan sweet spot key.

"ahhhhhh~ ahh ahhh ahh.. on-ew…"

"Teruslah mendesah key" perintah jinki.

"ahh sebentar lagi key…" desis jinki.

Dan akhirnya, splurt~

Cairan jinki pun mengalir kedalam hole sempit key, bahkan ada yang keluar mungkin karena hole key sudah tidak bisa menampung cairan jinki.

Jinki ambruk di atas tubuh key tanpa melepaskan juniornya.

"aaaaahhh..." key melenguh saat merasakan cairan jinki semakin dalam memasuki tubuhnya..

Sesaat mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu, untuk mengatur kembali nafas mereka yang seakan akan habis.

.

.

.

"onew.. ini benar kau kan ? pabbo.. bogoshipo.." ucap key sambil menangis, lalu memeluk tubuh berkeringat jinki.

"bogoshipo.." ucap key sambil menatap kedalam mata jinki.

" tapi key.. aku-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=TBC=**

**Review Ne...**


End file.
